


Pay Attention

by DesertLetters



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Creampie, Desk Sex, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLetters/pseuds/DesertLetters
Summary: Peter and Elias are in another meeting. Just evil, old men in love smut.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Elias is a bottom brat. I'm so sorry.

"Oh, Elias. You feel so wonderful, how I've missed--" "Are you quite done? You're making it difficult to write."

A sigh and the magic was gone. It wasn't there in the first place during this meeting seeing as Elias was more preoccupied with whatever papers needed signing than his husband's dick buried in his ass. Nothing quite as lonely as bottoming out in the one you love who couldn't care less. The thought annoyed Peter, but strangely enough also satisfied him. His husband's distant behavior made their arrangement perfect.

... That didn't mean Peter wasn't a little bummed out when his visits went sour. He loved Elias reluctantly and wanted to share some intimate moments with him before going back out to sea. Made the months away more solemn.

Was Elias planning another divorce?

The sharp-dressed man was leaning over his desk with Peter holding his hips behind him, both their pants shimmied down a bit. The sailor stared down at his lover's back. "Don't make me beg for your attention. It's embarrassing," He thought as his eyes rolled.

With Peter's lack of movement, Elias began scribbling again with a 'hmph'.

_"HMPH?"_

Peter cracked his neck a bit, gripping the smaller man's waist harshly below him. The scribbling stopped.

"Peter, what--PeTER!!"

Manicured nails dropped the pen he was using and dug into the wooden desk. Quick, rough thrusts sent shots of electricity through Elias. His vision began to blur as the pleasure never seemed to stop. Lush, masculine grunts escaped from Peter as he thrusted into the man below him.

"Mmm, this doing anything for you, dear?" Elias simply growled out Peter's name. One of Peter's hands tangled themself in Elias' finely groomed hair, giving it a tug back.

Oh, hearing the powerful man below him whimper was intoxicating.

Peter did like more romantic endeavors, but this little scene was nice, too. Maybe afterwards they would even stay married.

Maybe.

Abruptly stopping his thrusts, Elias practically snarled, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just wanted to see you work for it a little since it seems you're finally enjoying yourself."

Elias tsked. Of course he would complain.

"Why must you always be so--"

Peter rolled his eyes, his hand releasing Elias' hair and reaching underneath him. His strong, calloused hand began stroking Elias' cock.

My, my, no wonder he was complaining so much, he feels close with how wet his slit is. And the wanton moan that left his mouth was delicious. Peter wanted to swallow his moans and kiss his husband, but... no no not yet.

Elias began moving back against Peter, his cock still in him. It made Elias feel so full. In more than one way, but Peter doesn't need to know how these intimate moments made him feel. He did care for Peter. In his own way. Right now he just cared about getting his dick as deep inside of him as possible.

"You're doing so good, dear." Peter praised his love as he continued to stroke him off. "You want to be filled?" Elias' groaned, his nails digging more into the desk.

"Well?" Peter sharply thrusted into him, sending a loud smacking noise through the room.

"...Y... Yes."

"Aww, good boy."

Peter released Elias' cock and held him firmly against the desk. Then the pounding started again. Elias clasped his hands over his mouth as Peter let his moans fill the room. His little husband was so tight, he didn't know how much longer he would last. He wanted to see his cum dripping out of him though, the image setting his eyelids aflutter.

"Oh, Elias. Elias. E--HHH!"

Reaching underneath again, he began briskly stroking his husband's cock. He was close and wanted them to finish together.

"So good, baby..."

"Peter, please!" Elias' begging sent him over the edge. He could feel Elias finishing all over the desk he rested upon while Elias' muscles contorted around Peter's cock, milking him till Elias was completely full.

There was a pause.

Just heavy breathing.

Peter stroked Elias a bit more as he started to soften then let go. Peter pulled out, watching with delight as his cum began slipping out. Something Elias will have to clean up later. Elias began to turn to look back at Peter when

_**SMACK!** _

Elias let out a small yelp and narrowed his eyes at his husband who just gave him a playful spank on the butt.

"Now Elias, you know I so do look forward to our meetings. Next time maybe you should clean up beforehand? You really do look like you made a mess of yourself."

Peter smirked down at the man below him. Elias was... blushing? It's unsure from embarrassment or anger.

"... Peter."

"Elias."

A wink and a tip of his hat after zipping his pants back up.

"Keep in touch, yeah? ...Or don't." Peter chuckled, his presence fading away to a gust of fog. Elias huffed, allowing himself to smile now that he was gone. A short lived smile though cuz he was feeling rather sticky.


End file.
